<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three small words by imcrapatthiswritingshitbutitry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643939">Three small words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcrapatthiswritingshitbutitry/pseuds/imcrapatthiswritingshitbutitry'>imcrapatthiswritingshitbutitry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcrapatthiswritingshitbutitry/pseuds/imcrapatthiswritingshitbutitry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I found this little thing on Pinterest and thought it'd be really cute for Solangelo. In case you're wondering what it is, here: </p><p><em>"I verbally express affection. A LOT. My husband... doesn't. I don't know why. For the longest time part of me wondered if it meant he loved me less. At some point I told him about a thing I had done as a kid. Holding hands, three squeezes means 'I love you.' Suddenly he's telling me 'I love you' all the time. Holding my hand, obviously, but also randomly. tap, tap, tap. on my hand, my shoulder, my knee. All the time. More often than I verbally said it. It's an ingrained signal now, I can tap three times on whatever part of him and get three taps back, even in his sleep. Apparently I do the same."</em> </p><p>This is literally just fluff. I'm hoping it'll just be cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three small words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to put all translations in brackets and italics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THREE MONTHS </p><p>"I - I think I love you," Will whispered into his boyfriend's raven-black hair. He knew the other boy couldn't hear him. He was sleeping, curled up tightly into Will's side, almost like a koala. </p><p>There was silence in the Hades cabin that night. Will didn't sleep, wanting to be awake in case his boyfriend needed him. By then, Nico had explained several of his most common nightmares to him. And, Will hated the idea of him just sleeping while the other boy cried or thrashed around in the dark, terrified and alone. At least if the son of Apollo was awake, he'd be able to try and help Nico if he needed it. </p><p> </p><p>FOUR MONTHS </p><p>"You're cute when you do that," said Will with a smirk. </p><p>He watched the blush spread on Nico's pale cheeks. His eyes darted down to look at the ground. He looked embarrassed, but there was a glint of something else in his eyes. </p><p>"It's just a smile, Solace." </p><p>Will laughed a little at that - he couldn't help it. Nico looked so adorable. The grin and rosy flush really didn't help his whole death aesthetic, yet, somehow, the huge contrast just seemed to make him even cuter. </p><p>The son of Apollo couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his face as butterflies swarmed in his stomach. How on Earth did he get this angel to go out with him? Nico was a hero. A hero of Olympus, saviour of the world. Why would he date a healer of all things? Nico could do so much better. </p><p> </p><p>SIX MONTHS</p><p>"We've been going out for half a year now," said Will. </p><p>He didn't look up from the drawer of pills and tablets he was sorting through. Nico was a couple of metres away, cutting and rolling up bandages. </p><p>"Have we?" said Nico. "What - err - do people do now, then?" </p><p>Will didn't know what to say. "I - I don't think there's anything specific... We could go somewhere, or, or do something, if you want to?" </p><p>Nico looked away slightly. Will saw the blush appearing on his neck and cheeks. The son of Hades nodded, still not meeting Will's gaze. </p><p>"Yeah, okay, then, if you want." </p><p>"Of course I want to; you're my boyfriend, Neeks." </p><p>"Yeah, I know that..." </p><p> </p><p>EIGHT MONTHS</p><p>Nico had been thrashing in his sleep. His eyes had been squeezed tightly shut as he fought off invisible monsters. He'd screamed and cried out, tears running down his cheeks. </p><p>It had taken mere seconds to wake him, but it had felt like hours. Hours of panicked desperation. He'd needed to make sure his boyfriend was okay. Will held him tightly to his chest once he was awake, just letting him cry. He was shaking as he sobbed and Will just wiped away his tears gently with his thumbs. </p><p>"It's okay, baby," he said softly, keeping a firm hold on Nico. "You're okay. Everything's okay, Angel. You're safe." </p><p>Will was glad Nico didn't flinch away from his touch anymore. He couldn't help smiling to himself as the son of Hades shuffled himself to be sat in Will's lap. Nico's right arm curled around Will's neck, pulling him in to kiss. </p><p>Will pulled away first, but kept his arms around the other boy. He was already falling asleep again - his eyes drifting closed and his breathing finally slowing, almost to a stop. Nico always had slept like the dead. Will had grown used to that now, despite the 'rule' of not being allowed to share a cabin. </p><p>"I love you Nico di Angelo," whispered Will as he gently lay his boyfriend down, tucking the covers around him and kissing his warm, still-salty-with-sweat forehead. </p><p> </p><p>NINE MONTHS</p><p>Two half-bloods had just arrived at camp, brought by a satyr, Tom. One girl and one boy - brother and sister. The boy was thirteen, and the girl was just ten. They'd been attacked by empousai on the way there. </p><p>Will Solace had been fetched immediately as well as several other Apollo campers. They'd manage to stabilise both demigods in the infirmary while two nymphs attended to the satyr. </p><p>"Kayla, I need more nectar over here please," he called out after a few seconds. </p><p>The girl had a deep wound in her side and fierce, burning scratches down her back. She'd already lost a lot of blood. Her skin was pale and if Will didn't do something fast, he would lose her. </p><p>"Austin, gonna have to do stitches. And quick!" </p><p>He was so thoroughly engrossed, he didn't notice that it was Nico who passed him the numbing creams and needle, not Austin. He applied the cream, letting the girl hold his hand, squeezing to stop herself from crying out. He wouldn't have judged her if she had, but whatever made her feel better. </p><p>"What's her name?" he asked Tom as he worked. </p><p>A minute later, there was a voice at his ear as the satyr said, "She's called Laura. He's her older brother, Jack." </p><p>"Right, listen to me, Laura," said Will gently. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise. You're going to be okay." </p><p>"What about Jack?" she said, panic seeping in through her sobs. "And my mom and dad?" </p><p>"Don't worry about them. They're going to be okay, Laura. Everything'll be all right," comforted Will. It was a lie, but it was what she needed to hear. </p><p>His hands were completely steady as he stitched the girl's wound, applying more numbing cream every other minute and whispering reassurance. Her crying had subsided, but no one missed the fear in her eyes that were still sparkling with tears. </p><p>He didn't know how long it was until the deep cuts on her back and gash in her side had been stitched up and bandaged. But, once she was stable, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Kayla. </p><p>"Will, we have a problem," she said. </p><p>Will noticed her calm facade easily - she was panicking inside, but trying to hide it from everyone else. He knew that feeling all too well. </p><p>"Victoria, Austin, stay with Laura. Everyone back off. We need space, alright?" he snapped. </p><p>He shook out his hands and put on a fresh pair of gloved before helping Kayla. If Will thought Laura was bad, he had another thing coming when it came to her brother. </p><p>Jack had a deep puncture in his chest along with gashes and smaller scratches pretty much everywhere else on his body. </p><p>Will needed to stitch up several wounds and Kayla had already gone just past the limit on the amount of ambrosia and nectar his body could handle. She was bandaging his broken wrist while Will cleaned, numbed and stitched as many wounds as he could. </p><p>Several times, Jack nearly passed out. And, every time he did, Will would tap his cheek, keeping him awake. </p><p>"Stay with us, Jack, please," he said. The boy's eyes locked on his. "Think of your sister, Jack. You want to see her again, don't you? Stay with us." </p><p>Despite his efforts, the boy was fading. And fast. His eyes were drifting closed. No matter what Will did, he was finding it harder and harder to keep Jack properly awake. </p><p>"What else can we do?" he asked Kayla. He knew he sounded and looked desperate and, although he didn't want to panic his patients, he didn't really care at this point. There was a life at stake. </p><p>Anyway, Kayla looked just as anxious as she took Jack's hand and said, "Nothing much. I - I've used the limit on godly supplies... and - and there's nothing else mortal that'll work." </p><p>"But... but... we're - we... oh, gods..." </p><p>Will could feel the hope draining out of him, like someone had pulled the plug. He suddenly felt a lack of energy, ready to collapse. Some of this must have shown as Kayla rested a hand on his right forearm. </p><p>"Will?" she said, sounding a lot gentler. "When was the last time you slept?" </p><p>"I - well, I was helping Austin last night with those Ares campers... and the night before, Vicky needed help with that new Hecate girl - sleepwalking or something." </p><p>"And, the last time you ate a decent meal?" </p><p>Will just sighed. "Yesterday evening. Nico and me..." </p><p>"How are you and Nico?" she asked. </p><p>"Fine. Yeah, we're fine." </p><p>"Just fine?" </p><p>"Yeah, just fine." </p><p>Will felt Jack's temperature - he was definitely going to burn up if they tried him on any more nectar - before taking his pulse. He hated this. Hated it so much. This young boy was dying right in front of him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. </p><p>And - oh, gods - someone would have to tell Laura. She was ten, just ten. That was far too young to lose someone that close to her. </p><p>Will kept his two fingers on Jack's wrist, feeling as his heartbeat grew weaker. His heart was fighting to keep him alive and... it was losing. </p><p>"Kayla, there has to be something. There <em>must</em> be." </p><p>She sighed. Her sky-blue eyes were filling with tears. Will knew his must be doing the same, but he was beyond caring. </p><p>"He's lost so much blood. He's weak... there's... there's nothing, Will..." </p><p>Will took Jack's hand and Kayla did the same on the other side. She stroked his hair tenderly, even though they knew he couldn't feel it. His skin was as white as the bed sheets and as cold as ice. </p><p>He checked for a pulse again. Nothing. </p><p>He was dead. </p><p>Gone. </p><p>That night, Will couldn't sleep. He stayed, sitting by the window in his cabin, watching as the sky blackened and steadily filled with stars. It felt like just minutes later when the sun was itching up over the horizon, it's light spreading over the strawberry fields and river outside. </p><p>He hadn't lost a camper in ages. Not since the last war, anyway. And... now someone would have to tell Laura, and she's blame him. Rightfully so, but still. </p><p>Will knew he should've done more. There must have been something he could have done. There was always a way. And he'd failed. He'd tried and he'd failed. </p><p>Tears were gathering in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks. He didn't care, though. Why should he be allowed to feel sad? It was Laura who had lost her brother. Some complete stranger had lost their son because of him. A young boy, a child, was <em>dead</em> because of him. </p><p> </p><p>TEN MONTHS </p><p>"Are you okay, Will?" </p><p>It was Nico. He was stood a couple of metres away from Will, in the doorway of the store cupboard. </p><p>Will just nodded. It was a lie, but he really didn't want to talk about it. Especially not with Nico. </p><p>"Kayla said you hadn't slept properly for weeks... since - since that boy..." </p><p>"Don't." </p><p>"Sorry... do you - do you want to be alone?" asked Nico. </p><p>Will could see he was anxious, but he didn't really care. He hated himself for that. Nico had been through so much, too much; he didn't need boyfriend drama on top of that as well. But Will couldn't stop himself. </p><p>"Yeah. Just - just leave me alone for a bit, Neeks." </p><p>Even saying that made him feel rude and horrible. He hated himself for being so blunt with his boyfriend - a sharp pang feeling in his stomach. He was already beating himself up about Jack's death three weeks ago, now he had this to overthink too. </p><p>Why did everything feel like it was his fault? If only he was more powerful, or better at healing. If he'd been any good at archery or music as well, like other Apollo kids, maybe he could fight off the monsters better, or at least live up to his father's expectations. </p><p>He still didn't understand why Nico was going out with him in the first place. The other boy could do tonnes better. Yet, knowing this just pained Will even more. He loved Nico so much his heart ached. All he wanted to do was be with the son of Hades: to hug him, kiss him, keep him close. It was killing him. </p><p>There was no way Nico could ever like him half as much as Will did. Why would he? He'd never even said he loved him. Not properly anyway. </p><p> </p><p>ELEVEN MONTHS</p><p>"Neeks... can I - can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Will hesitantly. </p><p>The rest of the Apollo cabin walked off, heading to their first lesson of the day, leaving the dining pavilion empty apart from the two boyfriends. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Nico said. He looked nervous. "Did I - have I done something? If I have, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." </p><p>Will hated that. Nico always thought he was in the wrong, which he never was. He always assumed he'd done something wrong, something to upset Will. Why did he have to be so bloody self-deprecating? In truth, Will understood why, but that just made it so much worse. </p><p>The son of Hades had been through too much at such a young age. He was a hero. And he thought that about himself. Will hated it because all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Nico, hold him close, and tell him everything would be okay. Tell him that he loved him. </p><p>But... he was scared. He was frightened that if he did that, Nico wouldn't say it back. Maybe he'd laugh in his face for thinking they were that serious as a couple. Maybe he'd break up with him on the spot. Will wouldn't blame him for either. </p><p>"Will, what is it?" said Nico. </p><p>The son of Apollo struggled to find the words. He didn't know what he wanted to say or how to say it. </p><p>He wanted to tell Nico how much he loved him. How much he meant to him. But would that just make him sound like a twat? </p><p>"I - I really like you, Nico," was all he managed to stutter. </p><p>"I really like you too, Will," said Nico. He sounded confused and Will could see his eyes trying to read Will's expression. </p><p>"Do you, though?" </p><p>"Yeah, of course. You're my boyfriend... aren't you?" said Nico. Will could practically see his anxiety levels rising. </p><p>"Yeah. But..." </p><p>"But what? What have I done?" </p><p>"You never say it," said Will sadly. "You never show it... I <em>love</em> you, Nico. I really love you." </p><p>The son of Hades looked at the ground and Will felt his heart stop. This was it. He felt another pang in his gut. Nico's eyes darted up for a split second before he started speaking. </p><p>"I - I... Will... I - I love you too." </p><p>Will had not been expecting that. </p><p>"You do?" </p><p>Nico nodded. "Of course I do. I just... I..." </p><p>Before he could say anything else, Will grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. They explored each other's mouths, tongues dancing with each other, their breaths mingling. Both had their hands in each other's hair, tugging and keeping each other as close as possible. </p><p>"Oh, gods, I love you, Nico." </p><p>"Me too, tesero. Gods damn it, me too." </p><p>They broke apart. It could have been minutes, maybe hours later; neither knew which. Both were panting for breath, smiling awkwardly, with blushes spreading on their cheeks. Will knew his ears were red. </p><p>"Can I explain now?" said Nico through a small, timid laugh. He still sounded breathless. </p><p>Will nodded, taking a small step back. He sat back down at the Apollo table. He'd completely forgotten it was daytime, in the middle of camp, where everyone could see them. </p><p>"I - I haven't said it because... well, you know I'm not really from this time?"</p><p>Will nodded again. </p><p>"Well... when I was a kid... just... this whole boy/boy thing... gods, I'm still getting my head around it..." Nico said, rambling a little. "You deserve better, tesero; so much better." </p><p>"I couldn't get any better," said Will firmly. "Gods know why you're still with me." </p><p>"Because you're amazing, Will. You're beautiful and gorgeous and those damn eyes. I hate it." </p><p>"You hate it?" </p><p>"Yes! I hate it. I hate how adorable and how fucking perfect you are. And I hate how you make me feel 'cause I've never felt anything like that before. Fucking hell! It's not even how you look. I don't give a shit about that - even though, gods, you're hot. You're just perfect, Will. And - and that scared me." </p><p>Will didn't know what to say. He had <em>definitely</em> not expected that. All that time, Nico hadn't looked up from the table and Will had watched the flush spreading from his neck upwards. </p><p>Nico seemed to misinterpret his silence as he started to stand up. He would've fled the scene completely if Will hadn't grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. </p><p>"Neeks..." </p><p>"It scared me, Will... I didn't know what to think. And then you liked me back and oh gods, I was bloody terrified." </p><p>Will couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips. Nico smiled too, snorting quietly before he continued. </p><p>"I'm crap with this whole emotional stuff. I'm sorry." </p><p>"No, it's okay, Angel." </p><p>Nico tried to suppress a smile at the nickname. </p><p>"I understand. I know it's hard." Will hesitated, then said after a moment, "When I was a kid, my mom and me had this little code kind of thing. If I was half-asleep or ill, she'd - she'd squeeze my hand three times, just to tell me she loved me. And I did it back. Like a little message. A bit like Leo and his Morse code."</p><p>Nico looked at him for a few seconds, just long enough for Will to wonder if he'd messed up, before reaching out and taking Will's right hand in his. </p><p>"Like this?" he said, tentatively squeezing Will's fingers three times. </p><p>Will grinned and nodded. </p><p>Nico beamed too, not letting go of Will's hand. The son of Apollo bloody loved that shy smile on his face. How could someone be <em>that</em> adorable? </p><p>Will squeezed back. Three times. One for each word: 'I love you.' </p><p> </p><p>ONE YEAR</p><p>"All right, lovebirds!" announced Kayla to the couple who had previously been sitting together by the lake, holding hands, just talking. </p><p>Austin, Lou Ellen, Cecil, Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth were all stood in a group with her. All had smug grins on their faces and Will couldn't help feel uneasy at that. Sure, he trusted a couple of them, but Lou Ellen and Kayla were definitely trustworthy people. And the look on Percy's face... well, let's just say, he was expecting at least one thing to blow up relatively soon and probably fifty new arrivals to the infirmary.</p><p>Will's eyes darted over everyone in the group. Something was going on. Something concerning him and Nico. </p><p>"What do you want?" Will said, still trying to read Kayla's facial expression. </p><p>His half-sister just grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You two have been together a year now." </p><p>Will just nodded. "Yeah, yeah, we have." </p><p>A broad smile spread on his face when he felt Nico's hand sliding into his. His heart skipped a beat as he felt three gentle squeezes on the palm of his hand. He waited a second then did the signal back. </p><p>Since Will had told him about it, he'd felt three little touches randomly nearly all the time. Whether it was a squeeze of the hand, or little tap on the shoulder - whatever body part was closest to Nico. The son of Hades would give their little signal so much more than Will had ever done verbally. And he loved it. </p><p>"You two are going on a date," said Jason. </p><p>"But - "</p><p>"I'll cover your shift at the infirmary," interrupted Austin. </p><p>"And - "</p><p>"I've already spoken to Chiron," said Annabeth. </p><p>"Argus is going to drive you," added Cecil. </p><p>"But - " </p><p>"I booked a place at Nico's favourite Italian restaurant," said Piper. "Just the two of you. Together. How romantic!" </p><p>"It's only for a few hours; everything'll be fine," said Percy. </p><p>Will looked over at Nico and met his gaze. Neither seemed to know what to say. Will didn't want to seem too eager in case Nico didn't want to go. He sent a silent question with her eyes and Nico gave a tiny shrug. </p><p>"We prepared everything," said Kayla. She had a begging look in her eyes, like a pleading puppy. "Please say you'll go? You're great together." </p><p>Nico and Will met eyes again. This time it was Nico asking the question. Will nodded ever-so-slightly and Nico grinned. </p><p>"Yeah, all right, then," said Will. "If Chiron's okay with it." </p><p>"Which he is," said Kayla, taking charge. "Will, Nico, be ready by half past five. Wear something nice - nothing too formal, but not too casual, either. This is a date." </p><p>"I've spoken to the manager," said Piper, "and he's very kindly agreed to let you have a meal for free." </p><p> </p><p>That evening, Nico and Will stepped out of the <em>Delphi Strawberry Service</em> van, leaving Argus waiting, ready to pick them up afterwards. He'd dropped them off outside the Italian restaurant where Will held the door open for Nico. </p><p>A small, olive-skinned man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and jeans greeted them with a broad, cheerful smile. He was holding a black clipboard with a ballpoint pen tucked behind his right ear. </p><p>"Ciao! Benvenuto, Nico!" he said. <em>(Hello! Welcome, Nico)</em> His smile didn't leave his face. "Como stai, il mio cliente preferito?" <em>How are you, my favourite customer?)</em></p><p>"Bene grazie," <em>(Good, thank you)</em> said Nico. "Questo è il mio ragazzo, Will. Lui non parla italiano." <em>(This is my boyfriend, Will. He doesn't speak Italian)</em></p><p>He was quiet, but smiling too. Will had no idea what either of them were saying, but he didn't care. Nico was adorable and Will loved it when he spoke Italian. His accent was the cutest thing he'd ever heard. </p><p>"Ciao! Nice to meet you, Will," said the man. His accent was stronger than Nico's - pronouncing the son of Apollo's name more like 'wheel' than 'Will'. </p><p>"Hi. Great to meet you too." </p><p>"My name is Matteo! Let me show you to your table. Per di qua!" </p><p>"What does that mean?" whispered Will as they followed Matteo through the restaurant. </p><p>"Just means 'this way'," said Nico. "Matteo's the manager's son. Bianca and me came here once. I've been a few times since then." </p><p>The restaurant wasn't overly crowded, but busy. Most of the tables were full. It still had that cosy, homely feel about it. Will instantly loved it, though he wasn't sure if that was mostly just because Nico liked it. </p><p>Matteo led them to a table by a large bay window. There were just two chairs and two places laid out. The table was private from the others around it, but close enough to not feel excluded. It was perfect. </p><p>Will and Nico sat down as Matteo handed them each a menu. They had black covers with thick paper pages. Everything was written in Italian as well as English. Will wasn't sure whether to be glad about that or not - he'd have loved to hear Nico speak the language more, but he also didn't want to look like an idiot, having to ask his boyfriend for translations every other second. </p><p>Just before he left them, Matteo leaned down next to Nico and mumbled something. Will couldn't make out exactly what, but it wasn't English. He watched curiously as a blush appeared on his boyfriend's cheeks. Nico smiled and looked down at the table. </p><p>Once the waiter was out of earshot, Will leaned across the table and said, "Do I want to know what he just said?" </p><p>Nico's amused smile widened. He spoke hesitantly, "Um... he said... 'È attraente'." </p><p>"What does that mean?" asked Will. </p><p>"Um - err - it... it essentially means - er - it means 'He is attractive.'" </p><p>Will grinned. He felt his cheeks heating up and looked down slightly. He scratched at the back of his neck a little awkwardly. "Do - er - do you agree?" </p><p>Nico's blushing intensified if that was possible. Will could hardly believe that this awkward, shy but adorable mess was the same person as the emo 'Ghost King' who'd come charging into Manhattan wielding a sword, joined by an army of dead soldiers and the god of the Underworld himself. </p><p>"I mean - erm... maybe... maybe I do agree..." </p><p>Will's smile didn't leave his face. "Well... thanks," he said. </p><p>Nico was still blushing, his cheeks going a dark tomato colour. He was stubbornly avoiding meeting Will's eyes, which the latter understood. Will reached a hand across the table and took hold of Nico's. After a couple of seconds, he squeezed quickly, three times. Nico smiled, not looking up, but doing the same little signal back. </p><p>That was when Matteo came back, holding a tiny flip notebook and the pen from behind his ear. He was still smiling as he turned to Nico. </p><p>"Siete pronti?" he asked. <em>(Are you ready?)</em> </p><p>Nico seemed put on the spot, unsure of what to say at the sudden question. He looked up at the waiter and said, "Just another few minutes, please, Matteo. Ci siamo distratti." <em>(We got distracted.)</em></p><p>He laughed a little and glanced over at Will as he said that last bit in Italian. He was desperate to know what Nico had said, especially as Matteo smirked, looked at Will too and gave Nico a knowing kind of look. </p><p>"You two look very good together," he said. </p><p>Will smiled. "Thank you, sir." </p><p>Matteo just grinned, winking at Nico before he left again. </p><p>"I love you, Nico." </p><p>There were another three, gently squeezes on Will's hand a few seconds later. </p><p> </p><p>ONE YEAR, ELEVEN MONTHS</p><p>Will was half-asleep. When he looked over at the clock on his bedside table, it was ten past three in the morning. He had a pounding headache and, for a second, he couldn't remember why. </p><p>Oh, yeah, that's right. He'd pulled three all-nighters in a row as the Nike and Ares cabin had got in a huge fight. There'd been fatal injuries to about ninety percent of the campers as they got caught up, fighting on either side. It had got pretty nasty. </p><p>And now he was awake, at three fucking AM, for no reason. He had a chance to sleep and for some stupid gods forsaken reason, he wasn't. </p><p>That was when he felt it: three gentle, almost unnoticeable taps on his arm, just above his elbow. He turned in the bed to squint through the dark and look at his boyfriend. </p><p>"Nico?" he whispered into the darkness. "Neeks?" </p><p>There was no reply from the other boy. Was he still asleep? </p><p>Will felt a sudden burst of euphoria at that thought. Nico had told him he loved him in his sleep, without realising it. How often did he do that without Will knowing? He couldn't help grinning at that thought. </p><p> </p><p>TWO YEARS, THREE MONTHS</p><p>Will felt three gentle taps on his right shoulder. He was used to this little gesture now; it happened all the time, whenever Nico was nearby. It made him jump all the same, though - he hadn't heard his boyfriend coming into the infirmary. And he hadn't seen him as he had his back to the doorway, sorting through the store cupboard. </p><p>"Sorry," whispered Nico, crouching down next to Will. The son of Apollo could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Did I make you jump?" </p><p>Will nodded, turning to face Nico, also smiling. "A little bit. It's all right, though, baby." </p><p>He leaned forward and their lips brushed. After a deep breath they continued with more vigour; Will's hands reaching into Nico's charcoal-black hair, Nico doing the same, tugging as they both gasped for air. </p><p>"Gods, I love you," said Will, breathing deeply as he broke out of the kiss. </p><p>Nico blushed a little and looked down as he mumbled, "I really love you too." </p><p>Will knew he wasn't embarrassed about it or anything, just timid. Growing up in the 40s must make this kind of thing impossible; Will understood. Nico could tell Will he loved him however he liked. Nothing could change how much they loved each other and Will was starting to see that much clearer now. </p><p>"Now, help me clear up this mess." </p><p>"My pleasure, sunshine," said Nico, rolling his eyes, but rolling up his jacket sleeves to help. </p><p> </p><p>FOUR YEARS, EIGHT MONTHS</p><p>"Um... Hazel, do you mind if I speak to you for a moment?" asked Will tentatively. </p><p>Him and Nico were spending the week in New Rome with Nico's sister. Reyna had insisted they sit with the Praetors, so they could catch up properly. </p><p>"Reyna, you too, if you don't mind..." he added. </p><p>Will had been preparing himself for this. He'd wanting to talk to these two for ages, but now he actually had the opportunity, he was scared to say the least. Everyone knew Reyna could be bloody terrifying if she wanted to be. </p><p>"What is it?" said Nico. "Are you okay?" </p><p>Will nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just want to ask them something. You stay with Frank; I'll be back in a minute." </p><p>"Okay, sure." </p><p>Something in Will's eyes must have told him he'd find out later because Nico didn't ask any other questions. He stayed with Frank while Hazel and Reyna stood and followed Will away from the table. </p><p>He took them away from the others, to a quiet area of New Rome, behind a little group of houses, by a flowerbed and fountain. He turned to face them before taking a deep breath and preparing himself to speak. When he did, his voice was shaky, his hands clenched in nervous fists. </p><p>"What - what would you guys think if I... if I asked Nico to marry me?" he blurted out the last bit, just to get it over with. </p><p>When he looked up from the ground, he saw Hazel grinning at him, a knowing look in her golden eyes. Reyna was a lot more stern, her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes ran up and down Will, like she was sizing him up. </p><p>"So - err - is - is that okay?" asked Will, stammering a little. </p><p>He'd planned on acting confident, whether he genuinely felt it or not, just asking the question, telling them he wanted their permission because they were important to Nico. And people important to his Neeks were important to him by default. Oh, gods, he'd screwed this up, hadn't he?</p><p>"Of course it's okay, Will," said Hazel. She held out her arms and brought Will in for a tight hug. "He loves you. He really loves you, and you're great together. I'm still trying my best to understand it all, but you're the perfect couple. I can't wait to have you as my brother-in-law." </p><p>With that, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, before leaving to head back to her boyfriend and brother. Well, that went better than he'd expected. Now for the more scary of the two: Reyna. </p><p>She was still looking him over and it was starting to unnerve him, if he was being honest. He was now beyond intimidated. </p><p>"Reyna...?" </p><p>She took out a dagger, holding it under his throat. He tried his best not to flinch and chicken out on the spot. All of logic was telling him she wasn't actually going to kill him, but he couldn't help the nerves that overwhelmed him. </p><p>"If you even think about hurting him, I will kill you. You'll be so fucking dead even you're half-brother Asclepius won't be able to bring you back to life." </p><p>Reyna rose an eyebrow as if asking if he understood, her eyes boring into him. </p><p>"Got it," said Will, nodding. </p><p>She suddenly smiled and took the dagger away. "Good," she said with a sweet smile. "Hazel's right. You two are good together. You make him happy. Thank you for that. That poor kid's been through too much and you make him so happy, Will." </p><p>"He makes me happy too. I'm not going to hurt him, Reyna." </p><p>"You better not." </p><p>With that, she walked off, not looking back. </p><p> </p><p>FOUR YEARS, NINE MONTHS</p><p>Will had just finished doing cabin inspections. He'd saved the Zeus cabin until the end for a reason. Jason was lying on his back on one of the beds as Will filled out the boxes on the form. </p><p>"So, what's the score, doctor?" said Jason jokingly. </p><p>"Five. There is only one of you, though." </p><p>"Yeah, I suppose." Jason sat up as he said this and swung his legs over the edge of the bed before jumping down. "Well, I'm gonna go find Pipes."</p><p>"Actually, Jason, would you mind if I talked to you for a minute, please?" </p><p>The son of Jupiter shrugged. "Sure. Everything all right?" </p><p>Will put the clipboard and pen down on the bed Jason had just stood up from as he took a deep breath. He tugged at his Camp Half-Blood beaded necklace as his nerves grew. </p><p>"What would... I've been thinking... I - I want to ask Nico to marry me," he said. </p><p>He'd done this twice before, with Reyna and Hazel in New Rome and with Coach Hedge (Reyna insisted he asked him too) at Camp Half-Blood - which went surprisingly well. He got through it with just two death threats. And he was only called 'cupcake' four times. </p><p>Talking to Nico's friends didn't seem to be getting any easier, though, no matter how many times he did it. Nico seemed to think he was lonely, but it was taking Will a while to find the courage to get through everyone important to him. There were a lot more than Nico seemed to think. </p><p>Jason was grinning. He hugged Will like Hazel had, patting him on the back before pulling away. </p><p>"That's brilliant, mate." </p><p>"Really? Only... I was kind of expecting another death threat or two." </p><p>Jason snorted a little. "Well, obviously, yeah. I thought that was just a given. Hurt him, you'll be dead. You know that already." </p><p>"Yeah, of course, I do," said Will, a tad sarcastically. </p><p>The other boy was still smiling, which was a bit strange considering he'd just threatened to murder him. At least Reyna had tried to look more serious about it. </p><p>"Right, well, thanks." </p><p>He picked up the clipboard and pen from the bed and was about to leave when Jason spoke up again. </p><p>"Thanks, Will." </p><p>"For what?" </p><p>"Making him happy. Being there for him. Just, thank you." </p><p>Will said the same thing he'd said to Reyna: "He makes me happy too. I love him, Jason. I'm not going to hurt him." </p><p>"Yeah, I know," said Jason, patting Will's shoulder. "You're a good kid, Solace." </p><p>"I just want Nico to be happy." </p><p>"He's happy with you," said Jason. "Anyone with eyes can see that." There was a pause. "Now, who've you told and who do you still want to talk to? I need to know who I can mention this to." </p><p>"I've spoken to Coach Hedge, Hazel and Reyna. I've still got to ask Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Leo." </p><p>"Good luck with Percy." </p><p>"Yeah, I know right," said Will. "He's the one I was most nervous about, then you and Reyna." </p><p>"If you survived Reyna, you can survive Percy," laughed Jason. "Come with me and we can talk to Pipes?" </p><p>"Yeah, all right, then." </p><p>To say Piper was excited was an understatement. Jason told her and she instantly squealed, practically jumping up and down before hugging Will. </p><p>He had not been expecting that. Sure, Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and all that, but she wasn't really the stereotypical Aphrodite kid, was she? Though, she had grown more used to her parentage since the Seven got back from the quest several years ago. She was head counsellor and seemed to get along well with most of her siblings. </p><p>Will was glad Piper had grown to accept herself and her mother so much more. He was not glad, however, that she was basically squeezing the life out of him. </p><p>"Pipes, he needs to breathe," said Jason. </p><p>"Oh my gods! Will, I'm so happy for you!" she said, still bouncing with her joy. "He has to say yes! He must!" </p><p>"You think?" said Will. He knew Nico loved him, but that didn't stop the uncertainty crawling in. </p><p>"Of course. He <em>loves</em> you so much!" </p><p>Will didn't quite know what to say, but he was reassured. </p><p> </p><p>FOUR YEARS, NINE MONTHS, SIX DAYS</p><p>"Percy, bro!" shouted Jason as he dragged Will through the camp. "Jackson! Get your ass over here!" </p><p>He seemed to have no regard for the general peace of everyone else in the strawberry fields as he marched through, pulling Will by his left forearm. Percy wasn't even anywhere nearby. Jason was literally shouting throughout the whole camp, not caring at all what others were thinking. </p><p>"Jason, bro!" came a yell from somewhere near the arena. </p><p>Percy emerged, closed followed by Annabeth. Both were holding their swords. Riptide turned back into a pen as Percy capped it when he started jogging over. Annabeth followed close behind. </p><p>Jason tugged harder on Will's arm as they got closer to the other two. None of them were out of breath from their run. Percy started talking straight away. </p><p>"What is it?" he said, looking from Jason to Will. </p><p>Annabeth was at his shoulder. She smiled warmly at Will before turning expectantly to Jason. </p><p>"Will wants to ask you two something," he said. "I'll leave you to it." </p><p>He winked and grinned at Will before leaving and running back to Piper who was with the rest of her cabin in the strawberry fields. They were picking strawberries to sell to pay for camp supplies. It was quite a handy business, really, when Will thought about it. </p><p>"Everything okay, Will?" asked Annabeth after half a minute of silence. </p><p>The son of Apollo nodded. "I wanted to talk to you about something." </p><p>"Gods. Is it Nico? Is he okay?" said Percy. </p><p>"He's fine, but... yeah, it is about him." </p><p>Percy still looked a mixture of angry and worried. Will really didn't want to get on his bad side, but he continued after a encouraging smile from Annabeth. </p><p>"I wanted to ask you... 'cause I know you're both very protective of Nico - "</p><p>"You got that right. And can you blame us? After everything he's been through - " </p><p>"Percy!" Annabeth nudged her boyfriend with her elbow, essentially telling him to shut up. </p><p>They both turned back to Will, waiting for him to speak again. </p><p>"Well... I was wondering what you'd say if I asked Nico to marry me...?" said Will slowly. He was dreading their reaction: Percy would either beat him up or well... Will had seen Percy angry and he just really hoped it would never be directed at him. </p><p>"Oh, Will," said Annabeth, "we would be delighted! He loves you so much! That'll be really lovely for him. As long as you're both happy; that's what we care about... right, Percy?" </p><p>The look on Percy's face was very similar to Reyna's when he'd asked her about a month ago. It was exactly like he was sizing him up. His eyebrows were furrowed. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, of course," he said after a while. "Yeah... but I swear on the Styx - " there was a rumble of thunder - "that if you hurt that kid, I will send you to Tartarus and you will <em>not</em> be coming back." </p><p>Will gulped. "Understood." </p><p>"I wouldn't wish that on anyone," Percy continued, his eyes not leaving Will, "but if anyone hurts Nico again... he's like a brother to me, Will... I can promise you Jason will help me kill you. And they won't be able to recognise the body." </p><p>"Percy, he gets it," said Annabeth. </p><p>The son of Poseidon glanced at her. His face relaxed into a smile after a second. The scarily intimidating boy had crumbled, suddenly turning into his normal, smiley self. It was kind of daunting how his whole persona could change like that. Will was very glad it hadn't gone the other way, though; from smiling to anger, that would've been worse. </p><p>"He'll say yes, mate," said Percy. "You know he will. He loves you, you love him. It's like Annabeth and me - you're soulmates." </p><p>"You really think that?" </p><p>Both Percy and Annabeth nodded. The former said, "I've never seen Nico as happy as when he's with you. Thanks for that." </p><p>"You don't need to thank me. He makes me happy. I want to do the same to him. End of story." </p><p>Percy smiled again. "Don't forget to invite us when you've set the date," he said, putting a hand on Will's shoulder. "Oh, one more thing, can we be there when you propose?"</p><p>"Percy!" Annabeth said again, jabbing him with her elbow. All three of them were laughing, though. </p><p> </p><p>FOUR YEARS, ELEVEN MONTHS</p><p>Will and Nico were sitting at the Apollo table in the dining pavilion. Chiron had long since given up on asking everyone to sit at their own tables. </p><p>"Neeks," said Will, just before everyone started standing up to have an hour or so of free time. Friends were gathering in groups around them, walking to the strawberry fields or amphitheatre to talk or just have fun before the campfire that night. </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>Will glanced over at Jason, Percy, Piper and Annabeth who were all sitting at the Poseidon table. They seemed to be watching him. Jason winked and gave him a discreet thumbs-up. Percy was smiling knowingly, a strange, almost excited twinkle in his sea-green eyes. </p><p>"Will, are you okay?" </p><p>He nodded. "Yeah. I - I just need to talk to you... please?" </p><p>"Sure," said Nico. "Here? Or - or do you want to go somewhere else?" </p><p>"Yeah, usual place?" </p><p>Nico nodded, stood up and took Will's hand. The son of Apollo felt the usual three firm squeezes. He did the signal back, a smile creeping onto both of their faces. Gods, Will loved Nico so fucking much. </p><p>It took just less than twenty minutes to walk to their usual place - a small clearing at the edge of the forest by the creek. There was a huge tree stump, big enough for them both to sit on together. They often came down here to look up at the stars together, just holding hands. Both were perfectly happen to do anything, as long as they were with each other. </p><p>Will sat down, pulling Nico into his lap. The son of Hades kissed him, pulling at his blond curls at the back of his head. Will reciprocated immediately, his hand moving to Nico's neck, keeping him close. </p><p>As Nico nibbled on Will's bottom lip, the latter felt his heart pounding. He deepened the kiss, breathing heavily. Both were panting when they finally broke apart. They kept their foreheads together, breathing the same air with how close they were. </p><p>"So, what did you want to talk about?" murmured Nico, still gasping for air slightly, smiling. </p><p>Will was lost in Nico's inky black eyes. It was mesmerising how beautiful they were - how gorgeous Nico was full stop. Just looking at him caused an aching in his heart. How on Earth did he get this literal angel to go out with him? </p><p>"Will?" </p><p>"Shit, sorry." Will took a deep breath, struggling to find the words. Oh, gods, whatever made him think he'd be able to do this? </p><p>"Will, what is it?" </p><p>"I..." He took another deep, slightly shaky breath. "Will, I... I really, really love you. And - and... oh, gods, I don't know how to say this..." </p><p>"What is it?" asked Nico, his voice barely above a whisper. </p><p>Will looked away. Those eyes were giving him the shivers - they were just too dazzling. He might as well have been in a trance. </p><p>"Nico, Angel, I really love you. I love you so much," said Will. He didn't seem to be able to say much else. </p><p>"I love you too," whispered Nico. "I do. And I'm sorry for net telling you that enough, but, I really, really love you." </p><p>Will's smile spread into a grin. He wouldn't have been surprised if he was literally glowing with happiness - he was the son of Apollo after all. </p><p>"That wasn't what you wanted to say, though, was it?" said Nico. </p><p>Will pulled away slightly, loosening his grip on his boyfriend. He took several deep breaths, trying desperately to slow his heart, pummelling away at his chest. He must have been trembling as Nico took his right hand in both of his, sandwiching Will's fingers. </p><p>Sure enough, just a few seconds later, Will felt the usual three squeezes before Nico brought their hands up. He brushed his lips against the back of Will's hand, then his knuckles. </p><p>"Now, tell me," he demanded. </p><p>"I - I've spoken to all your friends - Jason and Percy and Hazel... and the others... they all want me to ask you..." </p><p>"Spill, Solace." </p><p>"Right... well... will you marry me, Nico?" </p><p>The son of Hades seemed to think that kissing Will all over again was a good enough answer, as that's what he did, pulling at the back of Will's hair and biting on his bottom lip. </p><p>"Gods yes," he whispered, pulling away for split second. </p><p>He mumbled this several more times as the two boys kissed, delving deeper, tugging desperately at each other's hair. Nico found himself back on Will's lap, straddling the other boy as they kissed. Will felt dizzy with excitement as he responded just as eagerly. They pulled each other closer, panting, their cheeks beyond flushed. Nico's hands were now at Will's hips, sending shivers along his spine. </p><p>When they finally pulled apart again, their lips were red and both had little nervous smiles on their faces. They found themselves staring into each other's eyes again, their foreheads and noses still touching. </p><p>Nico leaned forward ever-so-slightly again, letting his lips brush lightly over Will's. He pulled back with a teasing smile. </p><p>"Yes," he said quietly. "Yes, I will marry you." </p><p>"Gods, I love you," said Will. </p><p>The son of Apollo felt the familiar three squeezes on his shoulder as Nico smiled up at him. </p><p>"I love you too." </p><p>They kissed again; their lips brushing against each other softly, their breaths mingling. It was gentle, slow, like they were savouring every millisecond. </p><p>"Hang on," breathed Nico. "You said you spoke to my friends?" </p><p>Will nodded. "I - I wanted to ask their permission." There was an amused look in Nico's eyes. He was smiling lovingly, his hands still in Will's hair. "To make sure they were okay with me asking you." </p><p>"What did they all say?" </p><p>"I got three death threats. From Percy, Jason and Reyna - "</p><p>"You asked Reyna! Oh gods..." </p><p>Will laughed a little as he said, "Yeah, she said she'd kill me so hard even Asclepius wouldn't be able to bring me back. And Jason said something similar. Percy threatened to send me to Tartarus." </p><p>Nico tensed ever-so-slightly at the mention of that word, prompting Will to pull him in closer, making comforting circles on his back. </p><p>"What about Hazel?" </p><p>"Her, Annabeth and Piper were over the moon. They all said we looked happy. Percy even said we were soulmates." </p><p>Nico smiled timidly. </p><p>"They all really care about you, Neeks." </p><p>"Yeah... I know," he sighed with a smile. </p><p>When the two boys emerged from the forest, hand in hand, still on an adrenaline high from Will's proposal and the aftermath. Both had smug, excited grins on their flushed faces as they made their way out to the rest of the camp. </p><p>The sky was a lot darker than they'd realised, and the sound of singing and laughter could be heard echoing across camp from the amphitheatre where the campfire was. </p><p>As the two boys walked closer, their fingers still intertwined, practically walking as one, they saw the Apollo cabin leading the sing-along, like always. The rest of the campers were sitting in their friendship groups or couples, singing, talking and just having fun together. </p><p>Will went to let go of Nico's hand, knowing the son of Hades wasn't too keen on dramatic displays of PDA, but the other boy just tugged on his arm, dragging him to the back of the groups. Their lips collided again almost as soon as Will had sat down. </p><p>Nico pulled away first, but he was still clinging onto Will's hand, his cheeks flushing a dark red. His lips were slightly swollen and there was a wild, longing look in his eyes. Gods, Will loved that. He looked so adorable, Will couldn't stop himself kissing his flustered boyfriend all over again. </p><p>Nico responded instantly, his arms wrapping around Will's neck all over again. He pulled away half a minute or so later, a grin spreading on his face. Nico looked down a little. </p><p>Both boys jumped a mile when they heard a voice right next to them. It was Jason. </p><p>"What's got you two so cheerful?" he said, sending a smirk in Will's direction. </p><p>Nico beamed as he answered, still gripping tightly to Will's hand. "We're getting married," he said, barely able to contain his happiness. </p><p>He squirmed a little, squeezing Will's hands tightly. It was so cute when he got this happy. Will loved knowing it was him who'd done this. <em>He</em> had made Nico so joyful. </p><p>"Wow! That's brilliant, mate," said Jason. "I'm really pleased for you." </p><p>"You better invite us, though," said Percy from their other side, making Will jump. "When I asked Will he just rolled his eyes." </p><p>Will laughed a little as Nico blushed harder. </p><p>"Honestly, though, you two are perfect together," said Annabeth, "and I'm glad you're so great together." </p><p>"Yeah, you look the happiest I've ever seen you, Nico," added Jason. "You seriously have no idea how pleased we are for you both." </p><p>Will had definitely not expected what Nico did next: he broke away from Will to hug Jason. By the looks of it, he hadn't expected that either. It took Jason a minute to hug him back, clearly shocked by that sudden show of emotion. </p><p> </p><p>FIVE YEARS, SIX MONTHS </p><p>"Do you, Nico di Angelo, take Will Solace to be your lawfully wedded husband?" said Chiron loudly. </p><p>"I do." </p><p>"And do you, Will Solace, take Nico di Angelo to be your lawfully wedded husband?" </p><p>Will was tearing up slightly as he looked at the other boy. His eyes were glistening with tears as well, so he didn't feel too embarrassed. </p><p>"I do," he said, unable to contain it any longer as a tear trickled down his right cheek, an overjoyed grin spreading on his face. "Gods, I do." </p><p>"Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss." </p><p>Will reached out, his hand tucking behind Nico's head as their lips slammed into each other. Both were smiling broadly, giggling with pure happiness as they kissed in front of everyone. </p><p>There was a round of applause and Will could hear his mother's sobbing, but they didn't break apart. He never wanted this moment to end. It was perfect, better than he'd ever imagined. </p><p>Of course, both boys had to breathe, however. When they finally pulled apart, everyone was still clapping and cheering. Will glanced at the crowd, a smile still on his face. </p><p>His mum, Naomi Solace, was sat at the front on the right with Apollo and Will's half brothers and sisters as well as Will's two younger brothers - technically they were also half-brothers. Behind them was everyone from camp, spreading out to the left side of the audience too. </p><p>Nico's side was a lot smaller. He had no family from before his time in the Lotus Hotel, but both Hades and Persephone had turned up - much to everyone's surprise - as well as Hazel, Frank, Reyna and several others from Camp Jupiter. Coach Hedge, Mellie, Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason were also sat at the front, as Nico's 'chosen family'. Leo, Calypso, Rachel and all of Artemis' Hunters were there too as well as Tyson and Percy's mum. </p><p>It was perfect. Better than Will could ever have imagined. </p><p>As the two of them walked back down the aisle - Percy, Jason and Leo insisted on showering them with confetti - Will felt three little squeezes on his hand. His heart hurt with how bloody adorable his new husband was to him, even after all this time together. He wondered if their 'honeymoon period' would ever end. He hoped not. </p><p>Like usual, Will gave the three gentle squeezes back. Nico did the signal back. It was like a tennis match: Will squeezed, then Nico, then back again. </p><p>Everything was perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, this was a lot longer than I was expecting. Hope you liked it and check out any of my other things I've written - and pls feel free to leave any other prompts if there's anything you want me to write. </p><p>Also, I don't know shit about weddings, but hopefully the vows weren't too far from what really happens.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>